


The Night We Met

by An_Mazzello



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Mazzello/pseuds/An_Mazzello
Summary: Joe had found a reason to still believe in love, that night where the two met and couldn't ask for anything better.But Joe's life gets complicated when old and new loves get between him and his current partner, will he be able to keep the person he loves?  Or will there be someone who stands in his happy ending?





	1. Two hearts beating at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, this is my fic of Joe and Ben and it's originally posted by me on wattpad in Spanish. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe takes Rami on a quick date but is interrupted by someone familiar

It was 10 o'clock on Friday night and Joe was lying staring at the ceiling with his arms over his chest, his gaze lost somewhere on his wall, just thinking and thinking. The day before he has had the lousy day of his life and today it was too, he hadn't obtained a position in the university football team and he was more than angry with everyone. He didn't understand it, he had everything they needed but, they just hadn't chosen him.

His cell phone rang identifying the number, it was Rami, his boyfriend.

-Hey, Joe.- he could hear something of sadness in the way he say it.- I heard you didn't enter the soccer team.

Great, now everyone knew that he hadn't entered. He had thought to tell him that but he didn't.

-Yes, I think I'll have to try something else, I guess.- he laugh dryly, his left hand stalk his right eye.

-Well, have a nice night Joe.

-Wait, Rami.- He stopped to think what to say.-Do you have something to do now?

It took Rami something to answer, maybe he was hesitating to go out with him or was doing something and was very busy, or was cheating on him with someone else. Many more ideas came to Joe's head and only generated that his anxiety will accumulate in his head and a lump in his throat.

-You know that I'm always available to you.-He heard himself laugh nervously.

-Then I wait for you outside your house in 15 minutes.- He smiled feeling his heart beat fast.

-Here I wait for you ... I love you.

Joe kept repeating that phrase over and over again, he was stunned.

—I love you too Rami.-he smiled at his own words.

He had already hung up and kept repeating that over and over again. Joe and Rami were just dating 1 month ago and it was the first time they said I love you to each other, it was nothing from the other world but it made Joe's heart go a thousand an hour, his cheeks turned red as Tomato and feel all of him like jello.

He reacted a few moments later and stopped quickly from his bed, trying to find his best clothes. He thought he looked like a woman looking desperately for clothes. He wanted to look good for the man he loved, love called him to action and it was what he was doing. He got the simplest thing he found; pants, a white shirt and a jacket that he longed to wear one day for a special occasion.

He took the keys that were on his table next to the bed and closed the door of his house. He began to walk the cold streets of Salt Lake City, the city where he lived since he was little, where he met Rami. It was a cold night, he crossed his arms across his chest and his teeth shake in his user mouth but he had reached Rami's house.

He knocked twice waiting for him to come out.

-You arrived in 18 minutes.-he scoffed, closing the door behind him and adjusting his jacket.

-But at least I'm here.-The two laughed and started walking.

They walked without saying anything, Joe knew he had to find a way to break the tension between the two of them, so he put his arms around Rami's shoulders and Rami moved closer to him. Joe smiled to himself.

-Do you want to go to the soccer field?-Rami asked after a time of silence and walking without direction.

-S…sure.-Joe cleared his throat starting to walk towards the soccer field.

It was a small soccer field that has the city for the Salt Lake City team, everyone was entering the night through a small hole that had the fence where Joe and Rami were now getting into.

-Here we are.- he walked in front of him, Rami raised his arms.-Never before have you been here right?

Joe laughed denying with his head, Rami approached him without taking his eyes off Joe and Joe without taking his eyes off Rami. He felt his heart beat fast against his chest and suddenly the cold became hot, he could feel how it was giving him heat.

Rami put his arms behind Joe's head and a quick movement they were both kissing. They had only kissed once and it was when they were both alone in the chemistry room, they felt the true chemistry that day.

-Shit...

They were frightened by a voice behind the two of them breaking the kiss, they watched the boy be red like the two of them now.

-Excuse me, I thought there was no one here.-He apologized playing with the ball that was in his hands.

-No...we were leaving.-Joe took Rami's hand.

-No ... don't worry.-Rami said feeling his body being tense.

-Of course ...- the blond walked away slowly. Joe left Rami's hand.

-That was so awkward.-Rami said clinging to Joe's arm.

-I know, I just wanted ...

-That boy goes with someone I know in Art class.- Rami interrupted and Joe looked at him quickly.-His name is Ben, Ben Hardy.

-Well, I hope to meet him again.

They kept walking for a few more minutes until they reached Rami's house again.

-I wanted it to be a place to remember, I guess it will be to laugh now.- Rami laughed slightly.-Good night Joe.

Joe came over and took him from the cheeks giving him a quick kiss, his lips were both wet. They stayed like that for a few moments and then walked away.

-Good night Rami.-he smiled noticing his red cheeks.

-Two hearts beating at the same time.-he said before he left.- My mother told me that was the proof that two people love each other.

-We do it, I promise you that I will always be by your side.

He walked away after sending another smile and start walking to his apartment. Their hearts sounded good together, they always did. But he couldn't stop thinking about that blond guy.


	2. Nice to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe goes to a party with Rami and Lucy. He sees someone familiar.

After that Friday night full of shame for Mr. Ben and interrupting between Joe and Rami's kiss, it was simply something he wanted to forget. Joe had returned to his apartment that night and screamed at the top of his lungs, banging the walls with his fists, leaving his hand throbbing with pain. But it was the least thing important to him, he was happy with Rami and nothing could change his mind.

Monday morning he woke up at 6 to be ready at about 7 in the morning. He was brushing his teeth when he heard the door knock, he quickly spit and wiped his mouth walking to the door.

"Good morning." Greeted a blonde girl, she had some papers in her hand. "This will sound a bit strange but they fell into my apartment, instead of yours."

She spread some envelopes, he took them giving her a smile back.

"Thank you so much..."

"Lucy, Lucy Boynton." She extended her hand in greeting, Joe took it with pleasure.

"Joseph Mazzello, but you can call me Joe."

"Well Joe, I have to go now." Lucy began to back away with her hands behind her back.

"Goodbye Lucy."

Joe closed the door looking at his correspondence and the date indicated two days ago, how had it taken so long to arrive? And why did I get to Lucy's house? he heard the alarm on his cell phone ring that he had only 30 minutes left to get to last classes at the University.

Joe was studying Theater together with Rami since the two had been weighing in acting in the next play that the university would have. It was about two best soldier friends trying to save the city where they lived, a good script written by their teacher who was also the school counselor, teacher Lana Vandolph.

He left his house walking through the cold streets of the city where he lived, it was December and the streets were beginning to fill with snow. Joe put his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders a little, feeling the cold run through his body.

"Joe!" Someone shouted behind him, it was his neighbor, Lucy, who was running. "Can I go with you?"

"You're already doing it." He scoffed, making Lucy laugh.

''Any plans for tonight?" She had asked after a moment of silence.

"I suppose Me and my television." He turned to see her, she kept a big smile. "Why?"

Lucy shrugged without removing her flirtatious smile.

"I'm going to invite some friends tonight to a party in the Freedom Park, we'll be next to a campfire." She lightly slapped his arm making him laugh. "You have to come, it'll be nice."

"I accept your invitation, do you think I can come with my boyfriend?"

Lucy stared at him for a few minutes, her blue eyes staring at hers directly until she nodded quickly.

"Of course Joe, what a question is that!" She laughed and then jumping a little causing her little hat to fall off her head.

"Then I'll see you tonight." He said goodbye but stopped to ask her one last thing. "Which people will go?"

"Only some boys and girls of my class, some of Theater and Law will also go."

Joe nodded, withdrawing from where Lucy had stayed. Joe had only gone to some birthday parties, but parties were never stronger than that, where there was alcohol and people having sex anywhere. It wasn't his style.

He finally arrived at the University, bumping shoulders for so many people who entered at the same time, but he was able to enter without anyone stealing his belongings. He left some things in his locker until he felt some hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who I am," said a thick but recognizable voice from behind.

"Enough Rami." Joe took Rami's hands as he turned to see.

“Are you cold?” He said, noticing the huge jackets he had.

"And are you hot?"

"Whenever I'm close to you."

Joe blushed taking off his jacket and leaving it in the locker. He turned back to see Rami who bit his lip slightly.

"We were invited to a party tonight," he said, beginning to walk to his first class taking his hand. "On Lake Freedom."

"Seriously? Was it Lucy?"

Joe looked at him and looked in front again.

"Do you know Lucy?"

"It's a friend, she goes to Art class."

Joe nodded entering into Chemistry class with him. The rest of the day had been too slow except for the huge announcement that was made about the play, rehearsals and the one everyone expected, the winter dance. That dance took place every end of the year and this year, Joe would go with Rami although there were still 9 days left for that.

The bell rang and everyone went out to their next classes, for Joe and Rami they were the last and was his favorite, they would be graduating from Theater that year. Joe looked for Rami but he just couldn't find him so he went to his locker so he could take and leave some things, he wondered where he could be since Rami always waited for him to go to the Theater together, but this time, he wasn't there to wait for him.

His eyes fixed on Lucy who was coming out of the bathrooms with her backpack on her shoulder. He decided to approach, maybe she knew where he was.

"Hey, Lucy." He touched her shoulder, jumping in fright.

"You will give me a heart attack, Joe." She touched her heart. "How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Rami?"

"Rami? Rami Malek?

Joe nodded and Lucy thought looking at the ceiling. It took a few minutes until she returned to look at him again.

"I think he went to talk to Miss Lana, he left about 10 minutes" Lucy put her right hand on Joe's shoulder. "I don't think he was having a good time if he went to see Miss Lana."

"Thank you Lucy." He hugged her walking to the Theater class.

He wanted to let Rami talk to the teacher Lana, he knew that everyone went to her in cases of emotional, depressive, anxiety or love crisis. He wanted Rami not to feel rushed with him out there.

He arrived at the Theater class and there were some boys and girls also waiting for Miss Lana to introduce herself. He sat on the chairs that were distributed in a circle. The door swung open, Miss Lana was entering and behind her came Rami with his head down, he knew something had happened.

"Rami." Joe whispered and sent a signal to sit next to him.

Rami walked to where he was and sat in the vacant chair next to him.

“Are you all right?” He put a hand on his knee. “Can you tell me what happened"

"I just got a little nervous about the play." Rami stalked his eyes. "I'm very nervous."

"Easy, you know I'll always be here with you."

Miss Lana pushed aside some chairs and stood in front of everyone to give an announcement. Her heels sounded throughout the theater and had a perfect posture, it could be said that it caused fear in everyone.

"As everyone know, in one week we will have the play 'the long way home' with the protagonists." He pointed to Joe and Rami. "Joe as Richard and Rami as Cameron, I want everyone to be prepared and practice.I don't want accidents the day of the premiere."

Everyone nodded, the teacher retired and everyone stopped to practice. The rehearsal had gone well, there were some mistakes between Rami and a girl but the rest was fine until everyone could retire. Joe was walking to his house after leaving Rami, thinking about tonight and what he would wear. Joe was always impeccable about what to wear to an important place.

Once at home he prepared a coffee by taking off his shoes and sitting on his armchair. He wanted to know the real reason why Rami had gone with Miss Lana, Rami had never felt nervous, on the contrary, he was excited. Joe looked through his clothes for pants and a jacket to wear.

"Joe." Someone knocked on his door, it was Rami.

He opened the door, Rami and Lucy were waiting for him.

"The party was ahead, a strong storm was announced and we didn't want to wait another week." Lucy said smilingly.

"Then I think I'm ready."

The three walked to the Freedom Park, from a distance he could see the huge light that stood out from there and when they arrived all the boys and girls were laughing by the campfire.

Joe sat in the middle of Rami and Lucy. He looked at the other boys but they were all strangers to him, he felt more comfortable when Rami's hand was intertwined with his, then Rami's head reloaded on Joe's shoulder , Joe dropped his head on his.

“Hey, Hardy!” A girl shouted. “Until you finally arrive with those marshmallows.

Joe's eyes quickly looked at the blond that was coming, he was the same person who had run into the fields that night. He sat next to Lucy.

"Lucy, think fast!" A tall boy shouted, throwing a marshmallow at her.

The marshmallow fell behind her.

"Thank you very much Lee, you know we can't get dirty here."

Lucy stopped to pick up the marshmallow letting Joe see the boy again. He seemed to notice it since he also turned to see him.

"Nice to see you again." He said pulling Joe out of his thoughts. "I'm really sorry, that day... it wasn't my intention."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"I'm Ben." He held out his hand.

"Joe." He take his hand in greeting. "Joe Mazzello."


End file.
